Hated and Unloved
by Kelsibuna
Summary: Jerome is alone, hated, and unloved. And it doesn't help when everyone finds out his secret. (Jara)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Joan Clarke drove up to the boarding school with her son, Jerome, blindfolded in the back seat.

" Where are we going?" The five year old boy asked.

Joan simply answered " School."

" Why must I wear a blindfold?"

" So you can't find your way back home. "

" What?"

"Your going to boarding school."

" Why?"

"Because I don't want you."

"Will Poppy go to boarding school when she's old enough?"

" No, only you."

"Why not?"

"Because unlike you I love her."

" I love Poppy!"

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm saying I don't love you!"

That's when she parked at the school.

" Your no charm either!" He snapped when Joan took off the blindfold. Joan slapped him across the face.

"Get out of the car."

" when you get in their tell them who you are then they'll tell you where to go."

"Okay."

"I will not take you home on holidays. the only time you'll be home is summer, because its mandatory. When you start 7th grade you'll be moved to Anubis Estate." She pulled his bags out of the trunk. " after you graduate high school you will not be aloud to come home. Understood?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodbye."

" Bye witch." That earned him another slap.

Then he turned around and left.


	2. Abuse

Jerome's POV

Today the counselors came into class to talk about child abuse. It's a good thing I was sitting in the back so no one could see the tears streaming down my face. At least I thought no one could see. Mara saw.

Later she knocked on my door. " Jerome, can we talk?"

" sure"

She came in " I saw you crying in class earlier. Are you okay?"

"Do you know why my father was in prison? Child abuse. "

She looked down " Did he hit you?"

" no, my mother did, he was framed."

"That's terrible! What did she do?"

" When I was little it was just slapping then, by the time I turned ten it was full on beating. On day, the day my father got arrested, the neighbors heard screaming and called the  
police. Mum had beat me with a branch i pulled off a tree, then she hit me in the head with it. I was knocked unconscious and when the police came mother handed my dad the stick and he was put in prison. By the time I woke up I'd forgotten everything from that day. Mum told me dad had left, because he hated me."

By this time Mara was sobbing,"when was this?"

"The summer after 7th grade I was 13."

" Talk about unlucky number! If you forgot everything from that day how do you know now?"

" It all came back when I met dad in prison the first time."

" That must have ben awful! Does she still beat you." I nodded. " Has she ever hit Poppy?"

"No, she doesn't hate her like she hates me. She didn't even send her 'little angel' to boarding school till last year then, Joan took her out because she missed her."

"I am so sorry"

"Why should you be sorry for me? I'm worthless, everyone knows that."

" Who ever told you that?"

"Mother, Poppy, Victor, Sweet, Patricia, Rufus-"

" who?"

"Never mind. Mick, Joy, even Alfie."

"And you believe them?"

" Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because its true."

"We'll I don't think your worthless."

" Compared to you I am. You're perfect, beautiful, smart sweet! And what am I? A cheating, lying, stupid rotten rat, that can't do any thing right! My mother didn't even want me! That's why I was left in boarding school to rot since I was FIVE YEARS OLD! My whole life I have ben hated and unloved, and it hurts Mara!"

Mara was still crying, "How could you say that about your self? Those kind of thoughts can lead to depression or suicide! I don't want to loose you Jerome!"

We heard a giggle behind the door some one had heard our entire conversation. " Whose their?" I called. We heard a thump. And ran towards the door. It was too late. Whoever it was already locked them self in the bathroom before we could see them.


	3. WORTHLESS

**Note: who do you think was behind the door? Poll on profile.**

Jerome's POV

I woke up late and missed two classes!

At school when I walked down the hall, people where staring at me and laughing. When I turned to a different hall people through twigs at me.

Oh god they know!

When I turned another corner a few guys attacked me. After they hit me a few times one of them kicked me in the gut, and pushed me against the wall. His friends stood behind him and laughed. "Weak!" He joked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked barley able to speak.

" Why not? Your mommy does this to you. And it's not like you don't deserve it! You said it your self. Your a dirty, rotten, stupid, good or nothing, worthless rat!"

" I know!...who told you?"

" Someone from Anubis House made a tape of the conversation you had with Mara. And played it over the speaker this morning. Your such an idiot!"

I went to my locker and it had the word 'WORTHLESS' written in all capital letters. And when I opened it a bunch of notes spilled out. They said things like, 'nobody wants you' and 'Mara might not want to loose you but everyone els does'

When I got to class, all eyes where on me, and everyone laughed. Someone tripped my and whispered, " why are you still alive when every one wants you dead? You are worthless and weak!"

I went to the corner of the room and broke down. I don't care if everyone sees me sobbing. It's my fault this happened.


	4. Walls

Jerome's POV

Who could have told? It was obviously whoever was at the door.

Mara and I are going through the notes she was crying. Then she asked," how could people be so cruel? They make it sound like they want you to kill your self!"

"Probably because they do. For years I've been a jerk. I'm a cheater, a liar, a schemer. I deserve to die!"

"No you don't Jerome! They don't know you like I do. They judge you by what you've done. I see you for who you are, a sweet, sensitive, smart, hurt, guy who you don't see unless you take time to get to know him. And he's so insecure that he believes the same thing as everyone els because he's been building up his walls for so long he's forgotten who he is! That's who you are Jerome!"

" So your saying I'm weak?"

"No, I'm saying your much more than you give yourself credit for!"

"I'm gonna go for a walk alone. I need to think."

"Okay, see you later."

Mara's POV

"I decided to talk to everyone in the main room. I have to know who hurt Jerome.

" Which on of you idiots played the tape over the intercom?" I could tell they were shocked by my use of the word 'idiots', but I was furious.

Joy stood up " I did," she said proudly.

"So you were the one who was listening at Jerome's door?"

No that was my partner, I saw Jerome crying during the presentation so after school I had them follow you and record you."

" What do you have against Jerry?" Eddie asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, "He doesn't deserve this!"

I smiled. Its good to know somebody is on your side.


	5. New room

Jerome's POV

I'm walking through the woods. I need to be alone. My only friend is Mara. And no, Alfie has never been a real friend to me. He's abandoned me just like my family and everyone els. For the past week I've been having nightmares about Rufus and Mother. I keep waking up screaming. Finally this morning Alfie kicked me out our room. So I'm looking for a place to sleep. I might as well get used to it because after high school I won't have a place to go anyway.

I walked a little farther then I saw Thomas, one of Mick's old friends from one of his sports I don't remember which one . He's a year below us. I used to sell him my homework. He's not a very smart kid. He didn't realize he was being scammed until he had to go to summer school.

He hates me.

He had a week little twig in his hand. " Tell me Jerome, how did your mum knock you out with one of these?" He teased.

"She didn't," I said while picking up a bigger, heavier one " It was more like this." I handed it to him. He grinned and raised it up. " Go ahead. Hit me as hard as you want. I couldn't care less."

He took a swing an I fell to the ground. He beat me with it multiple times. As I was about to pass out I heard him say " I knew you where stupid!" Then I blacked out.

Eddie's POV

Why is everyone being so mean to Jerome was I the only one who found Jerome's story sad? Mara and I went to look for him because he hasn't come back from his walk yet. What we saw next was disturbing. Jerome was knocked out and beaten with a big heavy branch next to him. Mara gasped and started crying. We dragged him back to the house. When Trudy saw him she dropped the bowl she was washing. " Just put him on the couch," she said. When she came back with the first aid kit she asked, "Who did this to him?!"

"We don't know we found him like this in the woods." Mara said.

Trudy insisted We should take him to his room. I explained that Alfie kicked him out of his room.

I went to Alfie's door. It was looked so I knocked.( ha ha that rhymes) " I told you Jerome you can't sleep here anymore! " he shouted.

"It's Eddie." He opened the door. "Would you like to trade rooms tomorrow?"

"Sure. why would you want to share with Jerome?"

" he was going to find a place in the woods to sleep. Then, someone jumped him."

" Okay, just to warn you he screams in his sleep."

"I sleep with my iPod playing all night I doubt I'll notice!" With that I left I can't believe Alfie would do that to his friend.

Alfie's POV

"I think I just lost 3 friends today! I hope your happy!" I yelled at Joy

" oh, I am. My partner and I are very proud." She him his grandfathers watch. She had stolen it from him so he would help her.

" Who is your 'partner' anyway?"

"That's for me to know. You already got your end of the bargain, so leave.

Note: my pole will close after two or three chapters. So if you want to guess who joy's partner ( the person behind the door) is you have until then.


	6. Eddie

Note: who els is annoyed by the fact stat they played spongebob instead of a new HOA tonight? Just because of some stupid Holliday? Now we have to wait another week. :(

Jerome's POV

I woke up this morning on the couch. Someone must have found me. Last night I tried to get up but my ribs are to sore. Eddie came in and asked," you okay bro?"

" Why do you care?"

" I brought you in last night. You were hurt pretty bad?"

"Were? I can't get up! Where is everyone?"

"School."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Victor is gone all day and, Trudy has to drive 30 minutes to get the medicine you need. So I volunteered to stay with you."

" oh, thanks I guess."

"you'll be in your room tonight."

"What about Alfie?"

"We traded rooms I'll be with you now"

" Didn't he tell you I scream in my sleep?"

"Well Fabian sings about Nina in his sleep so it's more of his loss and I sleep with my iPod so I probably won't notice."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Ever since I found out your dad was in prison, I kind of felt like we have a lot in common you know like I didn't meet my dad until last year."

"Yeah"

" after that I've wanted you to be my friend because Fabian is really boring and Alfie is really weird not to mention paranoid. He thinks zombies are after him."

Eddie's not how I thought he was. He's actually willing to share a room with me, unlike Alfie. And he wants to be my friend even though I'm the most hated person in school know.


	7. Problem

Eddie's POV

Jerome, Mara, and I are walking to school together. We didn't want Jerome to walk alone because he could get hurt again. He refuses to tell us who jumped him the other night. I don't blame him. One of us will be at his side at all times. Usually Mara because of Sibuna.

People asked us things like 'why are you with him?' and 'do you have a hard time getting rid of him?' It's really been pissing me off.

As the week goes on people start to accept the fact that Jerome has friends. But they still hate Jerome, when we thought it was over we found posters up all over the walls quoting things Jerome told Mara a few days ago. I find it odd that people don't find this at least a little bit sad. Was he that bad? People have always said bad things about Jerome , but they don't have to talk about his worst secret.

It wast hard to find Jerome's Locker. It still had the word 'WORTHLESS' in red letters. My dad ordered new door. It should be here in a few weeks.

In class their where no seats together so we all had to split up. That's when the problem started. He got stuck next to Joy. She whispered something in his ear in the middle of the lesson and he left.


	8. Rope

Note: I have nothing against Joy. She's actually one of my favorite characters. I Judy love the Jerome/ joy rivalry. I find it entertaining.

Jerome's POV

I know I shouldn't have ran out in the middle of class but, Joy told me to look at something in the empty classroom on the top floor. Everyone knows it's there but it's never used. When I got in there I found a rope and an envelope with my name on it.

Mara's POV

Eddie and I followed Jerome into the empty classroom. He had a rope in one hand and a letter in the other. We watched him from the little door window. (I don't know what their called.) He dropped the letter and he held the rope in both hands. He stared at it and breathed deeply. He pulled on it and let rub against his skin. The look in his eyes changed. I had to stop him. When I ran in there he looked shocked. Eddie came in behind me and asked "Jerome! What are you doing?"

" I wasn't, I swear!" Jerome said all panicky.

" what where you going to do with that rope?" I asked.

" Mara, I-" Jerome started.

Eddie whispered in shock," Where you going to hang yourself?"

Jerome's eyes darted to the letter on the ground. I picked it up and it said 'why don't you do us all a favor' I could feel the tears coming.

This was more serious than I thought.


	9. The whole story

Eddie's POV

Mara and I brought Jerome to my dad's office. When we told him the story he was shocked. He said, " I knew their was a problem with gossip about his situation but I didn't know it was this extreme! Why was i never informed that people where hurting him? Or that Joy was messing with his head?"

"We didn't know he was getting hurt until the day we found him in the woods. And we just found out what Joy was doing," Mara answered.

I added, "He only tells us so hasn't said anything since we found him."

"Maybe if you let me say something I would have told you! But every time I tried to explain, you had to interrupt!" Jerome finally yelled.

" Well now that you have our attention, would you like to explain to us what you where doing with a rope in your hand?" Dad told him.

Jerome's POV

Mr. Sweet told Eddie and Mara not to ask any questions until after I was done. " I'll tell you but it might take while. How much time do you have?"

"Take as long as you need."

_Flash back _

_Last nite I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I was behind the school when I saw Joy talking to Patricia. I hid behind some bushes and listened to them. Patricia asked Joy" What do we do now? We already played the secrets I recorded over the speaker and Alfie kicked him out of his room." _**( 60% got it right) **

_" yep, if it weren't for Mara and Eddie he would be completely depressed," Joy said " we need to-"_

_She was about to finish when she saw me. She went over to me and said " I thought I smelled a rat."_

_I let her hit me a few times, then she shooed me back to Anubis house. _

_Then this morning she whispered in my ear "have something for you in the empty classroom." Then I found the rope. _


	10. Switching sides

Fabian's POV

I'm doing research on Frobisher for Sibuna with Eddie. Out of nowhere he asked "whose side are you on?"

"What?"

"Are you on Jerome's side or Joy's?"

"Are you talking about Joy getting back at Jerome for all the bad things he's done over the years?"

" so, you don't feel at least a little bit sorry for him? He almost hung himself this morning!"

" what?! Is he okay?"

" oh now you care!"

"Well I didn't know it was true until now!"

" why wouldn't it be true? You heard him say it!"

" look, Jerome's known for lying. I thought he was just making it up so Mara wouldn't dump him. They had a fight the night before."

" he wouldn't lie to Mara about that!"

" I know. I feel terrible. Do you know where he is? I need to apologise."

"You'll have to wait until supper. He's talking to my dad."

"Ok."

Mara's POV

I'm so mad right now! How could Joy do this to my Jerome? He could have died this morning! I barge into her room and start yelling at her " I hate you! What do you have against my boyfriend?"

" Why do you care about him so much? It's not like he doesn't deserve it. He's a jerk. He's a liar and a schemer. I don't know what you see in him, he's nothing but a slimy rat ."

"Thats what you see. Behind his walls he's sensitive, smart,and creative. I love him for that."

"Did you forget that he sabotaged your project. After you dumped him you took him back the very next time you saw him. Your his puppet, you can't say no to him. You are letting him push you around! Remember the sisterhood Mara."

" we'll 'sister', you can take one of those stupid little hearts off your hand because I'm not going to waste my time ignoring my boyfriend anymore! Why would I be in a club with two witches who almost talked someone into suicide anyway!"

And with that I left to go wash the sisterhood hearts off my hand.


	11. There

Mara's POV

I went to school early to take down any. Jerome posters that were up. I found one pathetic one up in the library. It was an acronym.

Jacked up  
Evil  
Rotten  
Obnoxious  
Moron  
Egotistic

Cheat  
Liar  
Arrogant  
Rotten  
Knows he's stupid  
Enemy to everyone

As I tore it down I thought lame but also insulting. If Jerome was really as stupid as they think, how do they expect him to know what some of those words mean? ' egotistic?' Really?! Whoever did this is even a bigger nerd than me! Willow has been gone for a month with her parents, but she's back now. As soon as she saw me she ran over to me looking worried. Wow, if Willow is worried there's something really wrong! She asked. " Is Jerome okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. You only got back last night. How did you already know about the incident?"

"Gossip spreads fast Mara "

" Oh, Right."

"When he told you that story, it must have brought back painful memory of when his mum left him."

"How do you know about that?"

" I was their."

**Has anyone seen the HOA commercial on Teennick ? I can't say anything because I hadn't premiered in all countries yet. It was SHOCKING! If you havent seen it and want to know what it was pm me and I'll tell you. I'll update sooner than usual tomorrow and I might update twice.**


	12. Memory

Flashback (Willow's POV )

The day I met Jerome, I witnessed the saddest thing I've ever seen.

My auntie owns a k-6 boarding school in London. It was designed for kids like me with parents that travel for work. Jerome was not like that.

I was playing with my doll when I saw a car drive up. My aunt told me to greet the students as they arrived at the door, but instead I hid behind a car. Something didn't feel right about this car. I don't knowing it was the fact that the boy was blindfolded or that he was kinda cute. I watched his mum shoved him out of the car. And yell at him, she even slapped him a couple times. When the lady drove away, the boy started to walk to his room. I caught up with him. "Hello. Are you ok?"

Then I heard his sweet voice for the first time "Why wouldn't I be."

" I don't know it's just-"

"Did you see what happend?"

"Yes im sorry"

"Don't be, just please do not tell anyone. People usually hate me when they first meet me. And they'll be even more mean if they know my mum doesn't love me."

" I don't hate you. Actually I want to be your friend."

"Really? You actually want to be my friend? Even if people think I'm stupid? Every kid I've met is mean and they hit me."

"Lets make a promise. I will never leave you and I won't let people be mean to you."

"Thank you. I'm Jerome."

"I'm Willow"

(End of flashback)

"But I did leave him for a month," I said when I finished telling Mara the story."And that's all it took for things to go bad."

" That's so sweet Willow."

"But, I feel like it was my fault"

"It's not. You couldn't help it"

" But can't you see Mara? I've wanted to be able to help it, ever since the day I met him. That's why I've been desperate for a room in Anubis."

" I'll try to convince sweet to put you in Amber's old bed"

"That's so lovely of you Mara. Thank you?"

"If it will help Jerome you don't need to thank me."


	13. Apologies

**I'm so tired I had a sleepover last night.I stayed up 3 hours after my friends finally fell asleep writing my last chapter, so I'm tired. I had to force this chapter out.**

Jerome's POV

Mr Sweet and i finally came to an a agreement after 2 days of arguing. He wanted to report Joan, expel Joy, and have me talk to a therapist. I wanted to keep things the way they where. We agreed not to report mum for Poppy's sake ( I don't know what she would do if mum went to prison only a couple months after dad got out). We're not even going to confront Joy because if she knew her words got to my head, it would mean she won. He's still making me go to therapy though.

When I left Eric's office, I was greeted by Fabian and Willow. They both said they wanted to apologies. I don't even know what they did.

Fabian went first. " I'm sorry I was never their when you needed a friend. I just never knew you need one. I thought you where lying when I heard the recording. I thought I knew you, but I didn't."

When it was Willow's turn to speak she asked Fabian to leave, because what she was going to say was personal." I'm sorry I wasn't hear to help you. I broke our promise and left."

" It was only 2 weeks"

"But that was all it took to ruin your life and I couldn't help you."

"You don't need to."

" I feel like I owe you"

"Do you know how much it means to me that you where my fried back then? Or how you stayed with me when I forgot you? It mans so much especially now that we're friends again. You've stuck with me and protected me for years! If anything I owe you. You are a good friend Willow."


	14. Therapy

Jerome's POV

Today I have my first appointment with my therapist. Trudy is driving me she told the others I had to go to the doctor's office( which is technically true) to help keep it a secret. Everyone was slightly jealous because of the lockdown. When she dropped me off it felt awkward. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a man with longish brown hair, green eyes, and glasses. He looked kind of familiar. " Hello Jerome I'm doctor Samuel Winkler. I go by Sam."

My eyes widened " Winkler?"

" Yes, my little brother ,Jason., Was your drama teacher. He's told me a lot about you. He says you're a very talented actor, but you can cause a lot of trouble."

" yeh, how is he? I haven't seen him in a while."

" He's been in the hospital. He gets ill very easy."

I remembered the prom, he wanted eternal life because it could cure him from his illness.

The rest of the appointment went by fast. Sam is a pretty cool guy. We didn't really do any therapyish things. He had me explain what happened to make me consider suicide. And I told him about being abandoned, and what's happened recently. That's it's natural to hide behind walls in those situations. And the wall I built was "unstable" and people judge me by that. And that's why they said I deserved it. When I got home I was greeted by my housemates at the door. Patricia rudely asked" How was therapy, slime ball.?"

" How do you know about that?"


	15. Lightning

Jerome's POV

" How do you know about that?"

" your therapist called the house you left your jacket ." Joy answered

With the wall of "friends" in front of me so I went out the door that was behind me. The sky was grey and cloudy. I ran as fast as I could away from the house. I was pretty deep in the woods when I tripped over a large root and twisted my ankle. I'm slowly blacking out. I don't have the energy to yell for help, and my phone is dead. I'm stuck.

I fell asleep a little later, but I woke up at about 9:00 when it started to rain. Lightning struck a tree by me. When it fell I was crushed.

Fabians POV

I'm starting to get worried about Jerome. That lightning was too close. He could be hurt. Eddie and I went to go look for him, in the woods after walking for a half hour we saw a tree that had fallen. We moved it and found Jerome, broken. This guy has to stop getting hurt.

We called Victor, he said he has an ambulance coming. We took him out of the woods and waited. Mara ran out to wait with us.

Mara's POV

As soon as I saw Jerome I started sobbing. His ankle was twisted so I assume he was hurt before the tree fell. When the ambulance came I begged Victor to let me go with him. but he said Jerome will be their in the three are excused from school tomorrow. It's passed 10:00. Go to bed.


	16. Coma

Mara's POV  
(Hospital )

I didn't sleep at all last night.I laid in bed hoping Jerome was all right.

It's the exact opposite.

He's in a coma. And when he wakes up he could be temporarily deaf, because of the thunder being so close. His ankle is twisted and he has a broken rib. I guess it could be worse. He could have died! That's when the tears started to fall again.

KT's POV  
(School)

I hope Jerome is ok. We haven't been told anything yet. Joy is walking around filming people spreading roomers and asking them questions. People said stuff like "I hope he's dead," or "He deserves it." People can be so mean. I haven't known him long enough to judge him, but no one deserves this. No mater what they have done or how stupid they are.

I find it weird that almost the whole school wants him dead. I don't think it's possible. I decided to call Eddie.

Eddie's POV  
(hospital)

KT called me. She asked if Jerome was ok. I told her the situation, and that he's alive. She told me what was going on in school. Then she said " I think theirs something weird going on. The whole school can't want him dead without some kind of 'mind control' or something."

Patricia's POV  
( school)

The announcements came on. Mr Sweet told us Jerome is alive. Joy pointed her camera at a group of students. While they booed. Then he said he was in a coma and they laughed.

I finally got up and said to Joy " this has gone too far! I quit. If you want to ruin Jerome's life you can do it without me!"

Then Alfie added " I quit to you can't make me hurt my fiend anymore!"

"Remember your watch Alfie? You owe me!"

"Burn it do all I care! If keeping it means emotionally scarring my best friend, I never want to see it again!"

I smiled. We need to apologize to Jerome when he wakes up.

Fabian's POV  
(hospital)

We are waiting with Jerome until he wakes up. None of us wants him to open his eyes and see that he's alone in a hospital. Since we have to be home by 9, Sam stays at nite. He's always their because his brother's room is just a floor below Jerome's.

Jerome started to mumble something along the lines of " get away from me. I don't want to be cursed anymore."


	17. door window

**Sorry I havnt been updating.(kinda grounded) Updates will be slow for a while. But I'm still wrighting.**

Eddie's POV

Cursed? Mabey KT is on to somthing.I don't know if i should talk to sibuna or assume it was just one of his nightmares. I'll figure that out later.

Victor is making us go back to school last thing we want is for Jerome to wake up alone. just in case he does, I left him a note explaining whats happend since the storm. I hope he finds it.

Joy's POV

I cant belive i'm the only one in the Anubis house who isnt on that things side!Oh well.I still have the rest of the school and the vidioes. that will destroy him!

Mara's POV

As soon as school was over i weni to go get snacks (because hospital food is discusting) to go visit jerome. We looked through the door window and saw Joy talking to Jerome who was awake. And lets just say nothing good ever happens when we wach Jerome through a door window.


	18. An unnamed chapter

Patricia's POV

We watched as Joy shower him something on her phone. Probably the we hate Jerome , they started yelling at each other and she punched him. Hard. In the stomach. We all burst in and Joy just smirked and left like their was nothing we could do to help him. After she was gone he shooed everyone out except Mara.

Mara's POV

I can't believe Joy would do this! Not just because he's my boyfriend, you don't just punch someone in a hospital bed after a traumatic accident! after all he's been through! the universe just needs to lay off!

Then it hits me. What happened to Jerome couldn't have been a coincidence. in just one month everyone finds out he's been abandon and abused by his mother; bullied by the entire school; caught trying to kill himself; and while he's taking a walk he happens to trip on a root hurting his foot so bad he can't get up and an unpredicted storm conveniently comes and the tree next to him gets struck by lightning and falls smashing him in to pieces!(It took me 30 min. to write Mara's rambling, but the chapter was way to short and i needed to put something in their to make it longer.) Does that sound like a coincidence to you?! Maybe he really is cursed and that was the pain-killer talking.

Finally I broke the silence,"are you ok Jerome"

"It hurts Mara"

"I bet it does, she punches really hard"

"Everyone wants me dead"


	19. codes

**I'm skipping ahead a month after Jerome gets out of the hospital, so now he's better but Joy (and the school) is still a problem.**

* * *

Jerome's POV

It's 11:00 I lay the letter on my bed, make sure Eddie's asleep, and open the window. I look back one more time before I leave, I'm going to miss these guys, but i cant let them see what I'm about to do.

Mara's POV

We found out Jerome was going to sneak out, (apparently he let it slip during his fight with Joy in the hospital and Fabian overheard her telling some 7th grader) so we decided Eddie would follow him. I went to their room to make sure they were gone and I found a note on Jerome's bed.

_To whoever finds this,_

_Don't worry about me. I went to _

_look for some answers. Tell Eddie I said thanks_

_for the headphones he gave_

_me to block out all taunting. Mara,_

_I'll call you when I know your awake._

_Be sure victor doesn't find out or I'm _

_dead. I guarantee you'll see me_

_before the end of the year. I'll miss _

_you Mara, but i promise it wont be long. I'll_

_find something to give you while I'm out, you'll get it next time you see_

_me. until further notice, bye._

~Jerome

_P.S. Tell Trudy I've learned a lot from her._

* * *

**There is a code in the letter. Whoever finds it wins.(really easy)**


	20. Your being followed

**Everyone got it right just as I predicted.(I said it was easy.) did anyone get the Trudy hint? **

**I don't know how I'm going to end the story. I'll make a poll before the next chapter. So vote on how you want it to end.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I've been following Jerome all night Mara almost blew my cover twice by texting me. She sent a pic of the letter Jerry left. Their had to be a code or something, cause it was so random. And the lines would stop at in weird places. I told her to show Fabian. He stopped at this store and bought something. I don't know what it was but as soon as he came out I went in to buy Cheetos and candy. What? I was hungry. I had no idea what this guy was doing until I followed him into the woods, then I found myself on a familiar path.

Later Fabian texted me the code-" don't look for me I'll be dead before you find me" wow. dark. If he thinks he can go all suicidal on me again he's wrong. I decide to follow him a little longer before stopping him. When we finally stop at a place I thought I'd never find myself in again.

Rufus's barn.


	21. Pictures and candles

Jerome's POV

I don't know why I went to rufus's barn. I know he's gone forever, but I want to look around. And no one would look here so that's a plus.

I found a box with a bunch of pictures of me from when I was five to last year. CREEEEEEEEPY!  
It also had some wired candles and matches . I leave the candles but use a match to burn the pictures one by one like it would erase my life or something.

Suddenly I realise something where are the cobwebs and dust. Someone has been in here recently. I look for clues to who it might be and I find a wallet with Vera's credit card. She must live here.

The door swings open and I'm not surprised to see who was

Jerome's POV

I don't know why I went to rufus's barn. I know he's gone forever, but I want to look around. And no one would look here so that's a plus.

I found a box with a bunch of pictures of me from when I was five to last year. CREEEEEEEEPY!  
It also had some wired candles and matches . I leave the candles but use a match to burn the pictures one by one like it would erase my life or something.

Suddenly I realise something where are the cobwebs and dust. Someone has been in here recently. I look for clues to who it might be and I find a wallet with Vera's credit card. She must live here.

The door swings open and I'm not surprised to see who was outside.

* * *

**10 chapters left. How do you want it to end the poll is open now.**


	22. Bros

Jerome's POV

Standing before me at the door is Justin Bieber. No I'm kidding its just Eddie. He's an idiot if he thinks i didn't know he was following me. His phone rang twice and I heard his every move. Even though I expected to see him it still pissed me off.

Instead of interrogating me or telling me to go back with him, he gives me a sad smile and asks " do you want to talk?"

"Fine"

" did you know I was following you?"

"How could I not?"

Then I did something I never thought I would do again. I laughed. It didn't take long for him to laugh too. It felt good until his next question.

" why?"

" what?"

" why do you want to die?"

" I just can't stand suffering every second of my damn life for no reason."

He could tell I was upset"How where you going to do it?" He joked "fire, gun, or rope"

"Well, when Rufus kidnaped me and I did something stupid he threatened to lock me in a room in the other barn with a gas tank and bust it so I would suffocate. So I thought I'd go in their" I smirked like it was a dumb Idea.

"Then why are you in this one?"

" He lived in here. I wanted to see what the creep did in his spare time." We laughed again and I wondered how I could ever give this up.

Fabian's POV

When Eddie brought Jerome back safely. We where all relieved that Jerome was ok. After the whole even Victor ( we showed him the letter) was nice to him. And then their was Joy.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was funny and serious at the same time. Poll will close after the next chapter. **


	23. Sibuna

Patricia's POV

What Joy said was shocking even if she is out to get him.

" I kinda wish Eddie was too late."

Every one went silent, waiting for Jerome's reaction.

"Good to se you too Joy."

Oh she was Pissed!

" that's it? your not gonna go for one of your little 'walks'? Not gonna hang your self in the closet? Or-"

Fabian cut in "lay off Joy."

" no let her finish" Jerome smirked.

"Or hide in the bathroom and cut your self up with a razor ?"

"I'm done with all that now. But bravo with the razor bit. I never would have thought of it."

I didn't know this side of Jerome was still here.

"Being a smart ass doesn't change the fact that you are a suicidal freak!"

Oh yeah she snapped.

"Ok maybe that doesn't change but it lets people know I'm still the same guy I was before all this shit happened!"

This time it was her storming away in frustration.

~later~

We had a Sibuna meeting after Joy's tantrum and decided to let Jerome re join and let Mara in.

Mara's POV

I am officially a Sibuna now! I'm so exited. And shocked . They told me so much stuff it seems impossible. All these years I've had it wrong. Science is a bunch of bullshit! I know Mara J. is swearing! But it's true.

I can't wait until I get to solve riddles and find artefacts and banish spirits!

* * *

**so the winner is Sibuna mystery!**


	24. Undecided

Fabian's POV

I didn't want to let Jerome rejoin Sibuna I know Nina would be against it. Because he double crossed us after he promised not to. But theirs no Rufus and he wouldn't do that to Eddie and Mara. And if he didn't tell Joy that he's the same guy he was before this mess I would be all for it.  
Why did I say that? It's because of what happened last night.

FLASHBACK

We brought Jerome into the attic to ask him if he wanted to rejoin Sibuna .  
"Do you need me? Or is it just pity? I bet you don't even want me to join, remember how I sold you out so Rufus wouldn't kill me? Remember how you'd rather let him mummify me than have him know your little secret?!" Everyone was silent. " you have until tomorrow to decide if you want me in. If its not unanimous. I'm not in. Got it?"

NOW

We we all got little note cards with our names on them and passed a pencil around. Everyone checked yes or no. When it was my turn I was still a little in decided but eventually I made up my mind and checked a box.

Eddie called out everyone's answers.

"Me- yes  
Mara- yes  
Patricia- yes  
KT- yes  
Alfie-yes  
Fabian..."


	25. Not a lie

Eddie's POV

"...Fabian- yes"

We all looked at Jerome " well I guess I'm in!"

Then Mara asked "could you excuse us for a second."

Mara's POV

As soon as they left I gave Jerome a hug. This is the first moment I've had alone with him since he got back. So I finally let my self cry. Why wouldn't I? My boyfriend almost died! I looked up at him to see that he was crying too. For 10 minutes we he held me and we cried. Part of me wishes we could stay like that forever. But the other part was satisfied because when it was over he kissed me. And asked " do you remember the part of the letter about getting you a gift?" I nodded. " it wasn't a lie and he pulled out a yellow box. "Don't open it until Willow is asleep."

"How would I get this if you died?" It hurt to say that last word.

"When they found my body they'd find the box with a note to give it to you."

Later

I lay awake in my bed waiting for Willow to fall asleep. (sugar rush)

After 3 hours Willow finally fell asleep.

And I opened the box.


	26. Secrets

**I f y'all haven't noticed the poll winner was Sibuna mystery. **

* * *

Mara's POV

I open the box and I find a smaller box. It looks like a little gold treasure chest with rubies decorating the top and a locket that had Jerome and me on one side and a little key on the other. I took the key out and opened the box and their where little pieces of paper. I left them in their. I would ask him about it later. But right now I just need some sleep.

The next day

"What is the paper in the box for?" I asked Jerome.

" You need a magnifying glass , but all my secrets are in their, and I want you to put yours in their too. Originally it was to remember me but we can use it as a time capsule or something."

"Why couldn't willow see?"

" it's a long story."

"Then tell me that story." I insisted but I'll regret it later.


	27. Cursed

**Thanks LuvFiction Xxxx, but I highly doubt you know why Willow couldn't see. But you're about to find out.**

* * *

Mara's POV

Jerome did tell me the long story. And I told him we should tell Sibuna. So that's what we're doing now.

Jerome's POV

I told Sibuna everything about the box.

Flashback

When I was younger willow witnessed my mom leaving me. She was my first friend. But that only lasted a day. She asked me if my mom was a workaholic like hers. And I told her she wanted to get rid of me. " that's so sad." And she cried.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone but you are the nicest person I've ever met. You deserve to know."

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Then she told me a secret " she used to have a big brother. He died when he was 19. He took a bullet for her." At that moment I wished I could meet someone that amazing. Little did I know I was about to that night.( I'd normally stop here but I missed a few days so I'll continue.) William, Willow's deceased brother whom she was named after, visited me in a dream. He told me I'd hurt Willow by telling her all my secrets and if she ever heard another one I'd be cursed and I'd be tortured by everyone except a few friends. He haunts my dreams every night. And if Willow found out he was haunting and cursing me even my friends would turn against me. So I keep my secrets locked in a box.

Now

"And I let Willow hear by playing you're secrets to the school. I am so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't done that Joy wouldn't hate you."Patricia said, and she did something I never EVER thought I'd see her do she cried.

"She isn't even Joy Will is controlling her. And the others are controlled by Joy."

"Is there a way to brake the curse?" Fabian asked.

"Yes every time Joy feels guilty Will loses control of her for about t

10 seconds. The curse can only break if she saves my life. And that can only be done in the 10 seconds of guilt."

" That's impossible!" KT shouted.

Alfie calms them down by saying "Ok so we can't break the curse but we can at least try to make it easier on him."

"How?" Eddie asks.

"Make 'Joy' just as miserable" Alfie answered with an evil grin.


	28. Revenge

Alfie's POV

All of us did something bad to Joy yesterday and these weren't jokes or pranks I would pull to make people laugh. These whee the kind of pranks Jerome liked the kind that made people cry!

I was the first to go so mine wasn't as good as everyone else's well we all know Mick has a crush on her so I used her phone to spam him and beg him to come visit.

Patricia cut her hair. Not super short but enough to make her mad because she's been growing it out forever to get it the " perfect length". She cut about 3 inches off. So it looked the way it did the year she 'disappeared'.

Fabian asked her out and as soon as she said yes he dumped her in the cruelest way. He called her ugly and said she would never compare to Nina.

Mara broke Victor's window and left Joy's phone so it looked like she did it. And to prove it even more she used it to text some one from Isis " I'm so mad at victor I'm gonna break his window." And when he found checked her messages it was there. She got the toothbrush for a year!

Eddie gave her a glass of water. How is that bad? He got it from the toilet. And he didn't tell her until she finished.

Kt cut a hole in the back of her pants and she walked around half of the day with her strawberry short cake underwear showing!

And Jerome's was the worst (this happens before Fabian's but I'm saying it last). He kissed her and guessed her password to her web page (Bunsibun) and posted pictures of himself to make it look like she was a stalker.

And we all called her Amber that entire day.

Today we laughed hat her every time we saw her and by noon she was angry. she got Jerome alone and said some of the most hurtful things you could ever say to a guy in his situation. Staring with the shit his mother put him through.

Then she randomly started crying.

Jerome's back was facing the door so he wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	29. Fight

Jerome's POV

One minute Joy was yelling things at me that I've heard way to many times. And the next she starts crying and says "you're so mean Jerome!

Then next thing I know their is a hand around my throat and I'm thrown across the room and I crashed into the stairs. When I open my eyes I saw Mick standing over me." Making girls cry? Your such a rat. Are you making her insecure to hide you'r worthlessness? Typical Clarke!"

He grabbed my neck again and punched my face. I had my eyes closed and he slammed my head on something and I was out.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Eddie was on his. I asked him what happened after my head being slammed on the table.

Eddie's POV

I ex planned to Jerome what had happened after he was knocked out. "He threw you around like a doll for a while then when he put you down he stepped on you. We got him to stop and tried to tell him what Joys been doing to you. He started to believe us but joy fake cried again and said we where mean to take your side and lie. She's NOT the best actress, but Mick is not the smartest person. Shoe took her side." I looked over to him.

"Any thing els?"

"Victor saw what he did to you. Mick has to leave tomorrow or he'd press charges."

" could he actually do that?"

" I think it was just a bluff but I would not be surprised if he could. You're probably the closest thing to a son he's ever had."


	30. Change of heart

Mick's POV

Not only did Clarke get me kicked out of the house but no one ( except Joy) will talk to me. Even Trudy is mad at me. This morning she made egg sandwiches and cranberry juice my LEAST favourite breakfast. I tried to correct her " But on the phone you said you would make me pancakes and chocolate milk."

" I don't reward people for being bullies. You shouldn't have done that to Jerome he just got out of the hospital about a month ago. He was in a coma and hurt badly everywhere. The night after he woke up screaming and he tried to suffocate himself in his pillow."

" I didn't know that. Is he okay?"

" I don't know sweetie. How about you ask him?"

I went to Jerome's room to talk to him, and I saw the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Fabians POV

Eddie, Patricia, and I went in to Frobisher's study. He has to have something that can help Jerome. We picked out a few books that looked useful and put them in an empty drawer so I could show them to her one later.

We went back upstairs and went into Eddie's room for a Sibuna meeting but before we could even sit down Mick ran in his face was pale and he was out of breath. "Easy buddy, what is it?" Eddie asked.

"It's Jerome, theirs something wrong with him!"


	31. Hallucination

Eddie's POV

All of us except Mick ran to my room to see what was up with Jerome. He was curled up in the corner crying and looking strait forward. He was shaking and not blinking. Then he screams, "STOP! PLEASE! MUM! I'll DIE if you don't stop hitting me!"

Mick's one sided fight had brought him into a flashback. It hurt to watch.

Silence

"What do you mean that's what you want, Mum?" I held my breath. Did his mother actually say that?

Alfie went up and put his hand on his back. "It's ok Jerome it's not real," he whispered, "your ok."

He screamed one last time then snapped out of it. " oh, hi Alfie."

Then Mick came in and asked "Are you ok? You freaked out and went crazy."

Then Jerome started laughing. "Wow you actually fell for that? You're such a meathead!"

Mick. Was. Pissed. "That was just some cruel joke?! I was seriously worried! I thought something was wrong with you! You jerk!"

Trudy walked in.

"Mick, their's a car waiting for you outside. Jerome are you ok?!"

"Yeah, it was a just a joke."

Mick spoke up again "Bye guys."

Everyone said bye and he left.

Then Trudy looked straight at Jerome "Mick is gone. Now tell me what really happened, did he hurt you again"

"No. Mother did."

Jerome's POV

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

" Mum was in my room hitting me. They saw it. Alfie made her go away. Right Alfie?"

"No Jerome. Joan wasn't here."

"Yes she was! She was right there. Are you blind Alfie?!"

Why is everyone saying Joan wasn't just hitting me? I know they saw they were watching her.

Fabian's POV

"How do you know it wasn't a flashback?"

"Because it never happened here before."

"So it's happened before but only at home?"

"The witches house is NOT my home!"

"Ok, any other proof that she was actually here."

He took off his shirt he was all covered in bruises from Mick and scars from his Mum. "See fresh bruises."

Now I know what was going on. When he saw the marks from Mick and started to hallucinate. Mick might have given him some temporary brain damage when he slammed his head on the table.

The next day

Jerome was back to normal. I took him into Frobisher's study to look for answers. Later I had to go because It was Nina E-mail time.

My POV

Fabian gave Jerome an amulet and told him to hide the useful books somewhere in the tunnels when he's done looking.

But seriously he should know this by now. NEVER LEAVE JEROME ALONE!


	32. Anger

**This is the last huge problem in this story. I promise I'll stall it for two chapters. And then I'll ad 3 or 4 conclusion chapters, then wright a new story.**

* * *

Jerome's POV

After Fabian left found a book called "Revenge of the Deceased" picked it up and turned it to a random page and read.

_It's believed that the dead can curse people. It's normally used for revenge. But some use it to keep promises such as 'I'll make them pay for what they did to you.' In that case he ghost can curse a person for making someone they love suffer based on a deal._

That's what Will has done. He promised Willow he would punish whoever hurt her. I made regret asking about my parents. Our deal was that if Willow heard anything about my past that would make her sad he'd take someone who was mad at me who wanted revenge at that time (Joy) and have their anger take them over. He also spread her anger on to the other students. And the suffering ends if joy saves my life.

I took the book into the tunnels. I set them down in the first room and decided to explore.

I found my self at a deep chasm. I walked across the bridge. When I got to the other side Joy was standing across the room.

No one said any thing. Then she pushed me.

Sorry it was short I had to cut it in half or els the story would end tonight. But I guess it worked for a good cliff hanger. Do you think there will be a happy ending?


	33. MY choice, MY decision, MY will to live

Jerome's POV

She pushed me. Now I'm falling. I'm about to die.

Isn't that what I wanted? No. If I really wanted to die I would already be dead. EDDIE didn't stop me from busting the tank. MARA didn't make me put down the rope. I did. I decided to live. MARA didn't make me tell her my past. I decided to tell her. Everything up to this point was MY choice. I want to live. I want people to know my mother is a bitch. Their I finally said it Joan Clark is an evil stupid bitch. The Jerome I am now was MY choice. The coldhearted mean Jerome I was before was MY choice. Even if I'm not wanted I chose to be depressed. THEY didn't hurt me I hurt myself. But every time I survived suicide THEY didn't save my life I did. Jerome Clarke lived because HE chose to.

Every thing that has happened to me has been MY choice. Until now.

THIS TIME I didn't jump I was pushed. THIS TIME it's no MY choice if I live it's JOY'S. And SHE chose to save ME. Because for once MY life was in HER hands.

And she didn't drop it she held on.

When I fell she caught me and pulled me back up. She has been released. And I am no longer cursed.

The girl who once hated me let me live when this time it wasn't my choice.

When she got me up she cried and apologised. We for gave each other and cried together.

Sibuna came down and saw us. The first thing I did was run to Mara I've never been so happy to see her. I loved her. We where about to kiss when Fabian asked what happened. Joy and I explained. And we where all happy to be friends again. Everyone left except me, Mara, Fabian and Joy. Mara and I watched Fabian and Joy like that sweet/awkward moment when the soul-mates meet. They where so cute together. I guess they forgot we whet watching because they started making out, so we decided it was the perfect time to do the same.

For the first time in a long time everything was perfect.

* * *

**This is not the end I will put one more chapter. Their will be no conflict just a conclusion. Kind of like a One week later thing. So until then, SIBUNA.**


	34. End

No POV

The Anubis residents where all at the Sibuna clearing for their official initiations. They had already done their oaths and now it was time to throw their items into the fire.

"Ok Jerome throw your most valuable thing in the fire." Patricia told him.

"Very-well" he picked up Mara and acted like he was about to throw her.

"You know what I meant."

Everyone laughed things are already getting normal.

"What's more valuable than my angel?" He kissed Mara. " I could never throw you in a fire anyway."

Fabian told him to cut it out and to quit stalling.

He turned away from Mara threw in his box of secrets and everyone stared at him. "What? You know all my secrets anyway."

Mara put in the bracelet Mick gave her. She remembered how much it meant to to her when they dated and laughed. It meant nothing when she threw it and it is nothing now. Because it burned.

Willow tossed one of her flowery head bands.

Joy burned the neckless her dad gave her as an "I'm sorry I took you out of school and tried to use you as a sacrifice for my own selfish reasons. And now that you have this cheep piece of junk you will forgive me" present

Sibuna sat in pairs. Fabian and Joy; Alfie and Willow (and KT); Eddie and Patricia; Jerome and Mara. Everyone was happy. Everything was right.

Then they all walked back to the house of Anubis and waited for their next mystery.

* * *

well I guess it's over. Sibuna.


End file.
